Conociendo a tu familia
by Faby Hola
Summary: Premio para Ishiro Shizuka espero te encante n.n Nuestro querido Tsuna no es n estudiante modelo, pero los deberes haran que vea ha cierto ectudiante modelo y lo oblique ha ir ha casa con el ¿que pasara con ellos? Mi PRIMER yaoi sea buenas conmigo n.n


Recuerden estos genialosos personajes sen de** AKIRA AMANO**

Espero disfruten su lectura, permiopara mi queridisima **Ishiro Shizuka** espero que te encate principalmente n.n

* * *

** CONOCIENDO A TU FAMILIA**

Namimori era un colegio de prestigio, donde se encontraban los más altos niveles académicos, las mejores instalaciones deportivas y culturales, pero como en cada escuela había algo que tenia que fallar y eso era Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsunayoshi Sawada mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna era un chico escuálido, confiado, soñador y de una dulce sonrisa, sus calificaciones no eran lo suyo así como el deporte, es un fracasado total, lo único que sabe hacer es cocinar, un talento que lo oculta para no avergonzarse más.

En contraste con el existe Hibari Kioya un alumno de ejemplar comportamiento, líder del comité disciplinario, representante de su clase, gran atleta, excelentes calificaciones, solitario y serio, su única debilidad las cosas pequeñas solo una persona sabe de eso y es su tutor actual.

Las clases dieron comienzo el profesor de física entro.

-Buenos días- cerró pesadamente la puerta mientras se rascaba la nuca, encendía un cigarrillo mientras abría la ventana.

-Sensei- no se pude fumar en el salón, dijo un chico moreno quien levanto la mano y hablo sin permiso.

-Yamamoto, cierra el pico mocoso y concéntrate en el libro- dijo el profesor empezando ha escribir en el pizarrón.

-Yamamoto-san deja ha Gokudera-sensei sabes que odia que le digan que tiene que hacer- dijo un castaño en susurro a su compañero de enfrente.

-Vamos Tsuna no te preocupes es solo para hacerle un poco mas agradable la vida- rio divertido el moreno.

Tsuna solo suspiro, y la clases continuo sin ningún contratiempo para los alumnos, ha excepción de las burlas continuas de Yamamoto, los miles de cigarrillos que dejaba Gokudera sensei o el echo de que pasaran ha Tsuna ha resolver una compleja ecuación que no pudo y la resolvió el alumno modelo, la campana iniciaba de sonar para indicar el final de la clase y el inicio del almuerzo.

-antes de que salgan como locos, el servicio de hoy será prestado por Tsunayoshi y Kyoya- dijo sin mas saliendo despreocupadamente.

Los mormullos no se habían hecho esperar, todos sabían que hacer el servicio con Dame-Tsuna significaría hacer el trabajo solo, era tan torpe que ensuciaba más de lo que limpiaba, muchos compadecían a Hibari.

.

.

.

-Vamos Tsuna no este tan nervios solo es un servicio- decía Yamamoto quien tomaba leche.

-Pero… pero es Hibari Kyoya de quien hablamos- se sentía mal por convertirse en una carga para el representante de la clase.

-Vamos no te va ha comer, solo ayuda en lo que puedas si- sonrió el moreno, este solo asintió y continuaron comiendo.

.

.

.

El fin de las clases había llegado, ay poco a poco se fueron los alumnos, Tsuna guardo sus cosas y debatía en hablar o no con Hibari.

-Herbívoro- sin darse cuenta el mismo se acerco; Tsuna se estremeció soltando un leve grito de miedo y una cara de susto en su rostro poso, Hibari suspiro siempre era lo mismo –Encárgate del pizarrón y los papeles- ordeno y sin mas empezó acomodar los pupitres para iniciar ha barrer.

Tsuna se apresuro, Hibari le dio pequeñas instrucción y por primera vez sentía que era de ayuda que no era tan torpe como el había llegado a pensar, una vez limpio el salón acomodo sus cosas sobre el hombro.

-Nos vamos- sonrió Tsuna ampliamente.

Hibari lo ignoro completamente y se sentó en su escritorio, sacando un libro iniciando su lectura. Tsuna solo se le quedo viendo, tratando de entender su actitud, sin mas salió del salón.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en Hibari, siempre era lo mismo si no era cosas referentes a la escuela ignoraba a todo mundo, siempre traía consigo un libro y lo dejaban leer solo; sus almuerzos siempre comida procesada, Tsuna se sentía mal por el, que persona quisiera estar sola; y sin mas recordó un rumor sobre el se decía por los pasillos que había perdido a sus padres y ahora vivía con su tío Kusukabe el cual siempre se la pasaba viajando, el prácticamente vivía solo en una enorme casa.

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado y su estomago le exigía alimento, Hibari suspiro aun se podía ver el la luz del sol, tal vez pensaba en comprar algo de ramen instantáneo o unos panes de melón.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente –Hi… Hibari aun estas aquí- decía Tsuna cambiado y agitado mientras llevaba un paquete en una bolsa.

Hibari lo ignoro completamente, se levanto tomo sus cosas y se disponía ha marcharse –Espera Tsuna lo tomo de la muñeca- Hibari lo vio de mala forma.

-hiie- soltó un pequeño chillido Tsuna soltándolo inmediatamente levantando las manos, se calmo –Sabes pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir a come a mi casa- trato sonar de lo mas casual posible.

-No- respondió inmediatamente Hibari intentando irse de nuevo.

Tsuna se sentía estúpido por tener pena por esa persona tan fría frente ha el, pero sabia bien que era estar solo y ha el tampoco le gustaba su padre había muerto hace varios años y su mamá trabajaba horas extras para cuidar de el y su pequeño hermano Futta, así que no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Sabes…- trato de pensar velozmente –Soy malo para la clase de Gokudera-sensei, y se aproximan los exámenes, me podrías ayudar por favor- unió sus manos en forma de suplica.

Hibari lo observo por unos minutos, aun no quería regresar a su casa –vamos- obtuvo como respuesta y sin más se dirigieron a su casa.

.

.

.

La casa de Tsuna era increíblemente un pequeño departamento, totalmente desordenado a todo su alrededor, lo único limpio era la cocina.

-Perdona el desastre- decía mientras recogía lo que parecía unos calzoncillos.

-Tsuna-niii- salió corriendo un pequeño de a penas 5 años para atraparse en su pie del castaño –una… una alaña- decía con dificultad ignorando olímpicamente a su acompañante.

-por favor acomódate Hibari, enseguida vuelvo- tomo al pequeño castaño y fueron ha la habitación.

-Hieee- se escucho un grito en la habitación, Hibari enserio estaba incomodo ante tanta desorden y sin mas y guiado por la curiosidad fue ha la habitación.

La habitación, si se podía decir así era un chiquero, libros y ropa tirada por el piso y podía ver el resto de comida y en una esquina lo que causaba tantos problemas, eso no era una araña, parecía un pequeño gato trepado en esa esquina, el hermano maños temblaba con un papel en la mano, atrás el pequeño niño, Hibari estaba arto de la situación solo quería dale esa asesorías y marcharse.

Sin mas Hibari tomo una escoba acabaría con ese problema de una vez por todas, gran error, la raña salto ha la cabeza de Tsuna el cual grito asunto ha Futta, quien corrió hacia el frente, tirando ha Hibari chocando con una pequeña mesa de noche la cual sostenía una malteada de chocolate la cual le callo sobre el, tomo una chaqueta la lanzo a Tsuna la cual cubrió su vista haciendo que chocara con la puerta, haciendo que la araña bajara por su espalda, Tsuna sintió el horrible caminar del arácnido que el solo se quito la playera se tiro al piso por que sentía un la sensación, se levanto y tropezó con un zapato que se interpuso en su camino cayendo sobre Hibari, sus rostros estaban separados solo escasamente por centímetros gracias a los brazos de Tsuna quien habían intentado evitar su caída total.

-PAM- se escucho sobre la cabeza de Hibari, Futta le había pegado con una revista –La araña estaba sobre tu cabeza- dijo inocentemente enseñando su arma sucia.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo Tsuna levantándose de inmediato y vio como había quedado Hibari cubierto por chocolate y resto de una araña –Deberías tomar una ducha- sugirió el castaño ofreciendo el baño –y Futta también- sonrió a su hermano pequeño.

-Me bañare con Tsuna-nii- sonrió alegre.

-Pero aun no esta la cena- decía desanimadamente y no haría esperar tanto ha Hibari asi que se le ocurrió una idea.

.

.

.

Futta tenia un enorme puchero, se estaba bañando con el amigo de su hermano, el cual se vio obligado ha hacerle ese favor por dejarlo usar el baño, el pequeño lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras lo examinaba, no estaba nada a gusto.

Cuando terminaron el baño, se dirigieron al cuarto del pequeño, el cual estaba recogido dándole otra apariencia, en la cama había la ropa del pequeño y una playera y n pans para Hibari en lo que estaba su ropa limpia, a muy a su pesar se cambio y pudo notar dos cosas en esa habitación no había rastro de polvo o de telarañas y desde la ventana se podía ver todo el camino y aun lado un árbol donde si había telarañas.

-Hum- sonrió simplemente.

-Por que Tsuna-nii se preocupa por ti- dijo el pequeño que se ponía la playera –cuando fue ha recogerme me dijo que vendría un amigo a comer- se colocaba sus pijama –sabes raramente traer a Yamoto- decía el pequeño –pero esta vez era insistente – lo miro –Por que Tsuna-nii se preocupa por ti- volvió ha preguntar.

La respuesta no llego entro Tsuna con un delantal, La comida esta lista.

.

.

.

Para sorpresa de Hibari el castaño no cocinaba nada mal, de hecho disfrutaba la comida, veía como el mas pequeño comía embarrándose la boca llamando la atención de su hermano, pero se veía que sostenía muy bien los palillos así que todo era apropósito, La puerta de repente se abrió.

-Hara tenemos visitas- dijo una mujer algo mayor pero muy bella, mientras el pequeño corría a saludar a su mamá.

-Akasa has llegado temprano- se levanto Tsuna –Enseguida te sirvo- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Hoy comeremos en familia- se dirigió a la cocina.

-Yo ayudare ha Tsuna-nii- corrió detrás de el Futta.

La mujer sonrió, la mujer miro ha Hibari divertida –Al parecer mis pequeños te han dado molestias- señalando la playera de león que llevaba puesta, este solo ignoro el comentario.

-Gracias por recibirme en su casa- hizo una leve reverencia Hibari.

-Un joven como tú debe dejar a un lado tantas formalidades y divertirse un poco- se escuchaba mucho ruido en la cocina –sabes es bonita t sonrisa, no deberías quitarla de tu rostro la mire cuando llegue- dijo tiernamente -aun solo eres un niño, no se que te pase pero siempre hay una razón para sonreír- paso a su lado le acaricio su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina ha ayudar ha sus hijos.

Por extraño que fuera la cena fue amena y divertida, y comprendió que Nana Sawada era viuda y ella sola criaba a sus hijos aun teniendo dos empleos, recordaron algunas anécdotas divertidas y vio que Futta era mas listo de lo que aparentaba ya que una vez terminada la cena empezó ha explicarle y hubo un momento en que Futta lo corrigió ha el, el reloj sonó anunciando las 10 de la noche.

-Es hora de irme- dijo de pronto Hibari recogiendo sus cosas.

-Ara es muy tarde para que andes solo en la calle, por que no te quedas puedes dormir en la habitación de Futta y Tsu-kun- sonrió –este dormilón dormirá conmigo al fin mañana es sábado- Futta estaba dormido Nana lo caro y lo llevo a su cuarto, lo recostó en la cama, y fue a la habitación del castaño para prepararla.

Entraron Tsuna y Hibari –Espero no tenga frio-acomodo la ultima frazada –dulces sueños- dio un beso en la frente ha cada uno.

.

.

.

Hibari sentía una ligera opresión sobre su brazo derecho, al despertar vio a Tsuna dormir mientras sujetaba su brazo, mientras balbuceaba –Futta no te muevas, me vas ha tirara de la cama- lentamente Hibari se quito al castaño y se levanto, dirigiéndose ha la sala.

-Es malo deambular en casa ajenas-escucho una voz que claramente ya reconocía.

-Y los niños pequeños deberían estar durmiendo- dijo despreocupado Hibari.

-Tsuna-nii no te lo daré- dijo mientras abrazaba un león de peluche.

-y quien dijo que lo quiero- reto Hibari.

-Por la misma razón que no te marchaste cuando lo de la raña, cuando Tsuna-nii cayo sobre ti, ni cuando te negaste alas peticiones del y sobre todo por como lo miraste cuando dormía- dijo confiado el pequeño.

-Si el me acepta tu lo harás- dijo divertido, le gradaba ese niño.

-Eso no pasara- decía más confiado Futta ante el reto.

-ya lo veremos-rio el estudiante modelo volviendo ha la cama con una pequeña visita inesperada.

.

.

.

-Buenos días- decía Nana con un bostezo, al entrar ha la habitación, se recargo en el marco de la puerta sin duda alguna era divertida la escena.

Hibari tenia abrazado ha Tsuna, mientras del lado contrario estaba Futta jalándole de la playera para que lo soltara, mientras Tsuna sonreía divertido, y así inicio el día un pequeño juego, un pequeño reto que se convirtió en cariño y una divertida familia.

* * *

Como vieron no soy muy buena escribiendo Yaoi jeje espero hayan disfrutado su lectura de esta linda pareja que tengasn un grandioso inicio de semana y **EXITO! y gracias por leer n.n **


End file.
